


all man (soppiness aside)

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe, Frottage, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Jared giving Jensen a very sticky kiss. <br/>day 13: frottage</p>
            </blockquote>





	all man (soppiness aside)

“Hey my beautiful family, I’m home!” Jensen shouts as he walks inside the house. He hears the tell tale sign of running little feet and the more sedate ones behind them.

“Papa!” Avery, his gorgeous little girl, yells, hugging him around the knees as tight as she can. He’s learned to brace himself for the attack because she could totally knock him back from her enthusiasm, and has a couple of times. He picks her up and swings her around before perching her on his hip. He notices she’s wearing her princess crown and has a lot of makeup on her face.

“Please tell me all that gunk on your face is going to wash off, Ms. Avery,” Jensen tells her, pressing a small kiss to the part of the cheek that doesn’t have hot pink blush on it. 

“Of course, Papa. Daddy already gave me a warning,” she says knowingly. Jensen looks up at Jared and then just stares, mouth agape. Avery apparently got to her Daddy too because he looks quite _fetching_ as well with bright red glossy lipstick (that makes his lips looks quite attractive), a deep green eye shadow, the same hot pink blush, and a matching tiara. Jared has one eyebrow raised as if daring Jensen to make some sort of comment. 

“Uh, you helped Daddy dress up too, Princess?” Jensen asks, looking at his little girl again for fear he’s going to crack up laughing. He’s biting his lip trying to keep the giggles inside, but even if he’s not looking at Jared, he can tell Jared is glaring at him.

“Of course. I needed Daddy to be the Queen!” Avery says, as if it’s obvious.

“Oh of course you did,” Jensen says seriously, kissing her on the cheek once more before putting her down and pushing her towards her toys.

“Why don’t you go start cleaning up that mess and then we can get started on dinner, okay?” He tells her.

“Okay, Papa!” Avery agrees, running off. He’s glad his kid is pretty agreeable for the most part.

“You look quite fetching as Avery’s Queen, Jared,” Jensen says between bursts of laughter, finally letting it all tumble out. Jared crosses his arms, but the side of his mouth is quirked up.

“Shut up. Your daughter is quite the convincing one when she sets her mind to it.”

“Oh, she’s _my_ daughter when she makes you do things like that. But when she brings home gold stars from school, all of a sudden she’s yours?” Jensen teases.

“Duh,” Jared says and Jensen just rolls his eyes. He pulls Jared in for a hello kiss, too, the red lip gloss making it sticky and weird. 

“I feel like I’m kissing a woman,” Jensen says, pulling away and wiping at his lips to get rid of the lipstick that rubbed off on him.

Jared boxes Jensen in against the door; pushing in against him and making Jensen feel the hard planes of muscles.

“Do I feel like a woman, Jensen?” Jared whispers in Jensen’s ear, before tugging at his lobe and backing off.

“Mmm, definitely not,” Jensen leers, looking his husband up and down lewdly. 

“Save it for later, hot stuff, I need to wash this off too. Dinner is almost done, can you stir the soup real quick?” Jared tells him, walking towards the bathroom.

“Got it, boss,” Jensen says, pulling off his tie and getting into the routine of the day. 

They have dinner and play a little with Avery (no royalty thankfully), and then the both of them read Avery a bedtime story before they both crash on the sofa – resuming the normal position of Jared against the arm of the couch, one leg against the back cushions and one on the floor, and Jensen in between them, laying comfortably on his chest. 

“Hey, Jen?” Jared asks, running his fingers over Jensen’s arm.

“Hmm?” The TV is on, but Jensen’s not sure what’s playing, lost in his thoughts and the warm comfort of Jared’s body.

“It’s later.”

Jensen takes a second to catch up but he recalls their earlier conversation and feels himself grin.

“It is, isn’t it?”

Jensen turns so his chest is flush with Jared’s. Jared has a blush on his cheek and he’s biting his lip, like he thought Jensen wouldn’t be up for it or something. Silly man.

He leans down to capture his lips in a kiss, his tongue flirting with Jared’s. They could go to the bedroom, but it feels right to just be here. Jared’s hand moves to press against the warm skin under Jensen’s shirt. His hand skims up Jensen’s back, presses at the dimples right above his ass, and trails further down to cup his ass, shifting him so their dicks align. Both of them are hardening quickly, cocks very interested in the proceedings. Though, it doesn’t take much for Jensen to be interested around Jared. Just thinking of Jared’s abs is enough to get him going sometimes. 

Jensen jerks Jared’s shirt up to reveal said abs and kisses a path down the hinge of Jared’s jaw to his neck and right below the collar, where Jared could cover the mark Jensen is well on his way to making if need be. His fingernails trace along Jared’s abs and Jensen can feel Jared flex his muscles beneath Jensen’s fingertips. He smirks against the dark purple bruise that’s beginning to form before moving a few inches to mark another patch of skin. Jared is letting out the most delicious noises as Jensen lazily grinds against him, dicks rubbing against each other in the best way. Jared’s hand squeeze Jensen’s ass, teasing his hole just a little as he urges them closer together. Logically, they should get their pants off, but that’s what laundry is for. 

Jared’s other hand grabs the back of Jensen’s head and pulls him in for a needy kiss, breathing harshly against his mouth. Jared lifts his hips a little and Jensen presses down as they start rutting against each other a little more frantically. They’re actually kissing every third thrust Jensen makes, but it’s glorious – feels desperate and wild and brilliant. Jared stills, moaning Jensen’s name into his mouth as he comes, Jensen falling headlong into orgasm right behind him. He can feel his release pressing wetly against his boxer briefs, but as he comes down from his high, Jared pressing soft kisses and murmuring sappy love declarations against Jensen’s hairline, he can’t bring himself to care. 

Jared is definitely all man – soppiness aside.


End file.
